


Blood on our hands

by FireFlyTex



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Attempted Murder, Thewholeshebang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlyTex/pseuds/FireFlyTex
Summary: On the run from a corrupt firefly facility, our 3 -heroes- terrible people journey out on their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My last story got deleted because the company who lets me store large files on my clipboard wiped my area server, so that sucks. here's this. <3

      Oh fuck were do we begin? The start seems like a good place but that will take to long... So let's start at the execution, shall we?

        Shouting from the crowd, a cowl on my head and face, and the mud under my bare feet. I was caught stealing from the gardens, they are going to hang me, I'm only 14, 25 minutes to go, 10 more minutes to go, they're testing the trap and it chills my spine, 1 last minute to go, they pull the lever and a shot rings out and i fall the 7 feet below the stand on my feet, which hurts like a bitch but is better than hanging to death.

       More shots, I take the noose off of my neck, no ropes on my wrists so I book it from under the platform, there's now machine gun fire in volleys. I'm now running like a fool who just smacked a clicker across the mouth. A left into a rat trail, a trail that we orphans carved, i crawl through the wet brick path

       "once I get to my friend's and I's den all I need to do is grab the colt 45, a radio and clothes!" As I finish that thought something grabs and almost bit his leg so I smash it's face against the wall of the tunnel, and start to climb up the wall.

           "Joel down this alley!" A young woman yells to a man who looks to be in his late 40s. This can't be good, I climb up to a makeshift catwalk About 30 feet up the 50ft building, makeshift was a key word, when i felt it start to break I grabbed a window frame. The falling wood hit Joel in the shoulder.

                 "Fuck! Ellie chase him! I'll be up in a minute." The old man shouted, rubbing his sored shoulder

          The Girl, Ellie obeyed and began climbing the wall,  the kid pulled himself up into the building, when a thing inside the room bit him on the shoulder he quickly slammed it against a bookcase, breaking it's neck he exited that room an ran down a short corridor to some stairs with a trapdoor covering the exit and ran up them slid through the door and tried to lock it.

   "today was a total shit show" the kid exclaimed to himself and turned around to be hit in the face, he suddenly had blurred tunnel vision, he felt his face when he hit the ground, his nose was bleeding and shifted to the side, then a stomp to his gut knocked the wind out of him he looked up to see a bald man winding up for another punch. He rolled over and pulled his butterfly knife, with his wind just barely back he swung the blade at the man, who grabbed his hand and shoved the knife into his leg.

The boy screamed in pain, this didn't phase the bald man who just threw him to the lip of the roof and began punching his sides and face, when the girl, Ellie grabbed his neck, he elbowed her Side, distracting him, the kid grabbed the knife from his own leg and shoved it in the man's kidney, his eyes suddenly were filled with dread, Ellie then kicked him in the back, which made him fall off of the roof.

       "Hey, you ok?" Ellie looked at the boy, he had passed out.

 

 

                         Timeskip 2 hours

Ellie has struggled to drag the boy into a room with beds and began to undress him to assess his wounds, she pulls his jeans down to check his stab wound, there is a lot of blood she cleans off most of it avoiding his dick (she cringed at this because she had never seen one in real-life) she cleans, stitches, and bandages his leg. After pulling his pants up she looks at his abdomen, slight-intermediate bruising along his right side, she then sees his shoulder  _"The bite"_ fresh and infected, she knows when this kid wakes up he won't be a human anymore.     She pulls her gun and point it at his face"quick and painless" she thinks to herself. She's about to pull the trigger when his eyes shoot open and he pushes the gun out of his face.

        "What the hell is wrong with You!"

 

 

 

**sorry for the sudden transition from first person to 3rd, it's hard for me to write like that**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

        Ellie was shocked that he was still alive, after all Riley had died shortly after falling asleep once she was bitten,  _riley_ Ellie hadn't thought about her in 2 years,

           "Why the fuck aren't you dead!?"

      "I don't Kn-ahhh!" The kid grabbed his shoulder in immense pain, the bite area was fusing hot. The boy then pulled Ellie's arm roughly to knee her just under the ribs forcing the wind from her lungs, he was as tall as her but malnourished. He jumped up as Joel ran into the room, a spas13 in one hand and a shiv in the other. The kid yelled "For Fucks SAKE !!" And jumped through the window onto more scaffolding.

       With Joel on his tail and his injured leg slowing him down he decided to put matters into gravities hands, and yanked a rusty bolt that was securing the scaffolds to the building, he didn't think this plan through though and they both went tumbling down into the road, which was crawling with runners.

     The boy was laying on the street yelling in pain at the reopened wound on his leg, Joel had no choice. He lifted the kid up and put him over his shoulder as runners did what was in their nature and ran toward the noise, Joel ran into the apartment building and went for the stairs the thirty plus runners chasing him in hot pursuit, Joel did the smart thing and dropped his only M67 grenade on the stairs behind him and ran into a room. He threw the boy onto a couch and searches his bag for a minute... A zip tie! Joel hurries and puts it a few inches above the wound, Joel then proceeded to slap the boy twice, in the mouth.

          "What the fuck is wrong with you boy!" Joel yells at him, startling him

        The responds by spitting blood on his face "first off; my name isn't 'Boy' it's David, and second off; what's wrong with you! You chased me with a shotgu- look out!" he forced Joel back with his good leg as a throwing axe passed where Joel's head would have been if not for David... But also thanks to David Joel hit his face off of a coffee table disorienting him. A tall and muscular Man runs in and grabs David by the throat and slams him into a wall, he begins fighting back, punching and grabbing the man's face... That happens until he puts his hand near the guys mouth and he bites his LEFT FUCKING RING FINGER OFF, well half of it off but STILL HIS FINGER IS IN HALF. He stops fighting him, his sweat soaked hair hanging over his eyes... Until Joel smashes a chunk of wood over the axe throwers back.

     For some reason all the boy can think about is "waterloo" by Abba and that girls face and name ''Ellie" as he falls to the ground. As he inhaled massive gulps of air he could see Joel getting his ass kicked by the lumberjack looking mother-fucker, then he feels a wooden handle in his hands than he sees the axe enter the lumberjack's face. When he comes to his senses he drags himself to the dead man and Joel's sleeping figure, he grabs a pistol and a few rounds off of the dead man, who still had half of his finger in his mouth, but hey... What use is that to him now, he also finds a few cigarettes one of which he lights up and then proceeds to wake up Joel

      "Hey, you mother fucka wake up!" He shouted at the sleeping man "we need to get to your daughter or whatever" this made Joel sit bolt upright "Ellie!" He gasped he hopped up to his feet

**chapter 1 part 2 is finally here after some slight delay cuz I'm lazy and unmotivated**


	3. Chapter 3

 

 Mobile sorry about formatting

 

 

 

 

 

> **Timeskip 45 minutes and our group is reunited and en route to a motor pool**

 

   "the entrance should be right up here" David whispered to his new companions, right now they are in a sewer system that doubles as a shortcut to the Garage, but it has been abandoned for some amount of time and it is infested with clickers and spores. By now the situation with Ellie has been explained but David isn't so confident about his immunity so he is wearing Tess's old mask.

      To give a quick description of David he was average height and a malnourished muscular build with black/brown eyes to accompany his black hair, which was tied back, he also has tattoo of an eye just above his right hip and a knife on his left collar bone.

      They pull themselves up a ladder quietly into a large room with shelves that reach 20 feet high that are cluttered with tools and parts of all sorts.

       "Rifles are up... There," David says pointing to a compartment 10 1/2 feet up "Joel needs to boost me up so I can get us some power."

    "I don't really trust you yet, so I'll get Ellie up there first." Joel states sharply

     "Allright just as long as she can pick a lock."

       "I can dumbass, everyone has to learn to survive"

     "Ok, didn't mean to offend, but you can fuck off." David says with a bored expression and tone

     Joel crouches down to the 'leg-up position' and Ellie steps In His hand and he pushes her up an repeats with David, they get to the compartment and Ellie stars to pick the lock, with both hands occupied with the lock she has David hold her up by cradling her up against the wall with her back pressed to his chest, an awkward position.

      "Don't try anything, I'll fucking stab you" 

   "Don't gotta worry about me emerald eyes" David quipped back as the lock fell open

      As soon as she got it open she started grabbing ammo, threw an M733 to Joel along with 2 full mags and passed a browning 45. With 3 mags and a box of stripper clips to David and she herself took a beretta m9 with 3 extra mags, all firearms with silencers. Ellie then moved her arm from it's hold and a non-frag grenade fell from the shelf and as it hit the ground it's safety broke off and it rolled under the shelf.

      "M-m-maybe it's a du-" Ellie began to say as she was flung from the shelf and crashed against a wall, her left knee giving an audible pop, David hitting the right side of his head off of the same wall and Joel being tossed a few feet up and hitting his back against a wood crate.

     David blacked out for a few seconds... Only to wake up to the fallen shelf dropping boxes on him he grabbed a small one and put it in his backpack and stood up, just to fall down again with severe colour blending and spotting, he doesn't know it but the hit to the wall caused something to press against the optic nerve... This will end up affecting him for a long time. Joel however did not pass out and felt the air get ripped from his lungs when he collided. David's vision has readjusted and now he sees properly again and the first thing that he does see is Ellie writhing in pain and holding her leg while Joel Is slow standing up.

      "The fuck was that!" A voice harshly called out

      "It came from storage!" Another shouted in a similar tone "I bet it's the bastards from Jackson county, they're still sieging the north end!"

       "Damn it, get Ellie and let's get out of here, just pick her up over your shoulder I'll cover you" Joel hissed at David.


	4. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On escape from CZ 151 our protagonists find a peice of David's past

      With Ellie over his shoulders and a 45. In his right hand, David awkwardly gets behind cover while Joel fills the 2 approaching with hot lead as they walk in, the duo moves as fast as possible to the hallway where a man slams Joel into a wall, this stuns all of the men there. David recovers first an shoots the man in the knee, he falls and screams in pain.

          "Son of a bitch, Fuck! my leg... David?"

    "Sam? Oh good oh no, no no no, I'm so sorry"

         "Don't be... We were gonna hang you and I almost let 'em, RUN BOY RUN"

              "Samuel Arnolds, I give you mercy."

    David shoots Sam in the head and takes the pocket watch from his vest. And the team continues on, David guiding the way.

     "Barracks to the left and motorpool on the other side of it, oh look!" David picks up a sawed off repeating shotgun. "it's got 12 shells and 2 slugs... Want it?"

       "Sure, set Ellie down so we can take this room."

     "Got it, she may not be heavy, but she is hard to carry" the younger man says as he puts Ellie down. "Now let's kill some bastards. I'll throw a Molotov in, then we'll pick off the others"                     "listen! I'll think of a plan... Wait wha-"

              "YEET!" David yelled as he threw the burning bottle into the room, he was distracted by trying to find his Zippo and didn't hear Joel talking about his game plan.

There was suddenly a horrible blood curdling cacophony of screaming from the room alongside the stench of burning flesh, a man runs out who has been horribly burned, with skin melted off and blood running from his popped arteries and blood vessels, his eyes red and one boiled out, it was a sight that could make a man vomit, and david did. When they opened the door the rest of the way they were greeted with more disturbing smells and sight, men burnt alive just sitting with moonshine bottles everywhere, at least they know why the fire was so destructive. David picked Ellie back up and they were on their way... Stepping over the gored bodies and puddles of moonshine based napalm.


End file.
